The Holy Roman Empire
| rank = #5 | minimumpower = 1 | power = 487.86 | powerstat = | infantry = 371,315 | vehicles = 0 | aircraft = 0 | navy = Unknown | ballistic missiles = 0 | nukes = 0 }} CHARTER Introduction We, the States of The Holy Roman Empire, agree to promote State sovereignty, defend our fellow States against outside aggression and advance the Holy way of life to the world. Article I: Admission Any nation wishing to join The Holy Roman Empire that has requested membership will be admitted, provided said nation does not belong to any other alliances and is approved. Article II: Structure of the Empire THE EMPEROR The Emperor is the Sovereign of the alliance. As such, the Emperor has the sole power over the affairs of the alliance, although such powers can be delegated to others. The Emperor serves for life or until resignation. Every Emperor is appointed by their predecessor and ascends to the throne upon the termination of the latter's reign. In the absence of the Emperor, the Regent shall execute the duties of the Emperor. Article III: Raiding and War Raiding is not tolerated in The Holy Roman Empire. Any member suspected of raiding will suffer huge consequences, War can only happen if the Emperor approves of the war (Situation) Wars are for a reason. The Regent The Regent is the Emperor's right hand, and shall serve under the Emperor until he steps down or assumes the role of Emperor. He commands the alliance when the Emperor is away. The Regent has the power to command each department, but he/she cannot sign any treaty or declare war. The Regent also heads one of the departments. GOVERNMENT The Emperor can create any office and appoint any member to that office at his or her sole discretion. The Emperor can delegate power to said office to the extent that the Emperor deems appropriate. Such offices may, at the Emperor's discretion, create subordinate positions, delegate power to said positions and appoint members to them. The Emperor is the final authority on all matters and as such, any office, position or policy within the alliance may be altered or removed at the Emperor's will. History of The Holy Roman Empire Emperor stalin was proceeded by The Members within The Holy Roman Empire. Once Emperor stalin was in office he began to look into the Empire's liberty's. To this day he still is making Progress in making the Empire a Neutral Economic Power. Speeches of Emperor Stalin Stalin made this speech because of the wars that was brought upon the Holy Roman Empire, as he stood on his palace balcony he said this. For us there are only two possibilities: either we remain Holy or we come under the thumb of the Tyrants of planet Anson. This latter must not occur; even if we are small...., we are a force!. A well-organized group can conquer a strong enemy!!. If you stick close together! and keep bringing in new people, we will be victorious!! over making Planet Anson Holy!!!!!!. Signed by Emperor Stalin Grad Great Speech of Stalin Treaties THRE - NATO MDP Canceled THRE - [ ]